


Sweet Life

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [37]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pool, Summer, Tottenham Hotspur F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Dele s'en va chez Eric car il fait chaud et que ce dernier à une piscine.





	Sweet Life

C'était le weekend. Dele Alli, comme à son habitude, se réveilla vers dix-onze heures, pour, bien entendu, manger des céréales devant sa télévision. Il n'avait rien de prévu en ce samedi fort ensoleillé, si ce n'était que d'aller chez son meilleur ami, Eric Dier. Ils étaient (presque) inséparables, et squattaient souvent l'habitation de l'un l'autre quand ils s'ennuyaient, enfin, Dele squattaient la villa d'Eric parce qu'elle avait une piscine et que lui n'en avait pas. Ils se disaient tous, même les plus sombres conneries faites à l'adolescence, et ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Ainsi, midi arriva, et la température extérieur atteignit (miraculeusement) les 25°C, ce qui poussa le milieu de terrain à rendre une visit inopinée à son Dier. Il sauta dans sa voiture, et rapidement fut devant la villa. Habillé seulement de son maillot de bain et serviette à l'épaule, il sonna. La porte s'ouvrit, et il s'écria :

« Diet ! »

« Del ! Qu'est-ce, » le salua le numéro quinze avant de remarquer la tenue de son ami. « What the hell Dele ? Aller, rentre ! »

Le plus jeune rigola, avant de se précipiter vers la piscine. Il posa sa serviette et téléphone sur le transat qu'il occupait lorsqu'il venait là-bas, et sauta dans l'eau.

« Aller Diet, viens ! » lui fit-il signe.

Eric secoua sa tête, et se décida à le rejoindre. Sa petite-amie n'était pas sur Londres, visitant des parents, et ils avaient la maison pour eux deux.

Dele faisait des longueurs, lorsqu'une masse s'appuya sur lui, le coulant par la même occasion. Il se retourna, et vit Dier rire comme un gosse. C'était donc une déclaration de guerre. Avec un sourire assassin, il attrapa son meilleur ami par la taille, et le coula à son tour.

Une véritable bataille s'en suit, et elle ne put s'arrêter que par l'épuisement des forces des deux belligérants. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, aussi trempé qu'eux, et reprirent leurs respirations.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Eric ressentait cette sensation dans le ventre lorsqu'il était seul avec Dele, lorsque le milieu le regardait comme s'il était son monde, lorsqu'il étaient super proches, voir collés.

Et en ce moment, c'était exactement la sensation que le numéro quinze ressentait. Sans se contrôler, et parce que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il voulait le faire, il se pencha vers Alli. Il vit l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son ami, et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et Eric fut surpris quand Dele attrapa son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était doux, et pour plus de confort, ils se relevèrent de manière à être assis. Ils voulaient que ce moment dure, pour profiter de ce moment.

Mais Dele étant Dele, il les poussa dans la piscine, et c'était là où aucun des deux n'avait pieds.

« Dele ! » s'exclama Dier, s'attendant à tout sauf ça.

Alli ne lui répondit pas, et à la place alla l'embrasser encore une fois, les entraînant sous l'eau.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
